Una nueva vida, un nuevo amor (re-subida)
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Ella quería cumplir el deseo de su hermana menor: conocer la pizzería mas famosa, pero lo que no sabia es que su pequeña "Luny" terminaría siendo parte de la banda al ser victima de un atentado en dicha pizzería. Ahora la princesa deberá lidiar con su nueva forma y claro con sus nuevos amigos pero algo mas le sucederá en su nueva vida allí (Toy bonnie x Luna)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores bienvenidos a mi historia (inserte el título de esta) donde combino a los personajes de Mlp y a los personajes de FNAF y pues espero y les guste, como es mi primer fanfic de este tipo no sé cómo me salga jeje bueno disfruten n.n**

 **NOTA: EN ESTA HISTORIA BONBON ES MUJER (PETICION DE SweetGirl90)**  
 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Mlp le pertenecen a Hasbro y los de FNAF a Scott Cawthon, solo la historia me pertenece**

* * *

-Es un glorioso día para salir a pasear ,no crees Luna?- una alicornio blanca con crin multicolor y ojos morados guardaba unas cuantas cosas en una mochila-  
-Si, aun que prefiero ir a otro lado menos al mundo humano -una alicornio azul oscuro con crin azul nocturno y ojos verde agua claro; hacia lo mismo que su hermana-  
-Oh vamos, te va a gustar la sorpresa que te tengo  
-No creo que sea algo bueno -mete una tableta electrónica en su mochila-  
-Cuando la veas a ver si es cierto lo que me dices -toma su mochila y abre un portal al mundo humano- anda que esto no dura mucho -se adentra al portal seguida de su hermana. Al salir del otro lado salen en su forma humana (no como en equestria girls en donde salen del color, aquí salen como chicas normales, una de tez clara y otra medio morena claro, el cabello de Celestia es de rosa claro y el de luna azul oscuro casi negro)  
-Bien ¿y mi sorpresa?  
-sígueme pero antes... - le venda los ojos y la toma de la mano-  
-me tiras y te mato  
-tranquila todo estará bien -la lleva hasta llegar a una pizzería conocida por ambas  
-mira - le destapa los ojos y la peliazul los abre como platos  
-OMG! ¡FREDDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZA SI EXISTEEE! -entra a la pizzería corriendo seguida de su hermana  
-ven vamos a sentarnos  
-¿y cuáles son...? ¿Los originales o Toy? -mira un poster- ¡son los Toy!  
-Así es, ven ya va a comenzar el show -al decir eso se abre el telón mostrando a todos los Toy: Frederick, BonBon y Chicadele (para no confundirlos)  
-BonBon se ve bien, ¿Mangle estará también?  
-Supongo que sí -su hermana sonríe y llega un camarero  
-Puedo tomar su orden  
-Si una pizza grande vegetariana por favor y dos refrescos de naranja  
-ok enseguida vuelvo con su pedido- el camarero se retira y Celestia mira el show con su hermana  
-¿Y estas contenta?  
-Demasiado- abraza a su hermana mayor- gracias  
-De nada Luna-Celestia le regresa el abrazo pero repentinamente se escucha un golpe fuerte y todos se asustan comenzando a correr despavoridos, ambas hermanas se levantan y se dan cuenta de que es un atentado en contra de ellas.  
-OH NO CELESTIA LOS NIÑOS- Luna rápidamente se transforma en alicornio seguida de su hermana y repelen el ataque, todos corren hacía ellas mientras Luna crea un escudo protegiéndolos casi a todos-  
-VENGAN AQUI, YO LOS PROTEGERE- Luna llama la atención de algunos y se escondían junto a ella, su hermana utilizaba ataques poderosos para acabar con todos, pero no se dio cuenta de que aun 5 niños estaban cerca de ahí, por lo que uno de los enemigos ataco y Luna al percatarse dejo a los demás sin deshacer el escudo y se lanzó enfrente de los niños protegiéndolos del ataque resultando con una herida grave en todo su lado derecho, cayendo al lado de los niños que la miraban llorosos  
-Gracias amiga- una pequeña de unos 5 años la mira y la abraza levemente  
-Para eso estoy, para proteger a los niños en ocasiones como esta (se supone que Luna al cuidar los sueños de los niños también se preocupaba por ellos aunque no sean de su mundo)  
-LUNAAA- Celestia ataca de nuevo con un hechizo de luz tan poderoso que logra vencer una parte de los atacantes (en total son 100, derroto aproximadamente 42)- hermana como estas- se acerca a ella y Luna se trata de mover pero no lo logra-  
-No te pr-preocupes e-estoy bien- trata de sonreír pero el dolor la vencía, su cuerpo quedo muy lastimado, tenía unas quemaduras graves y la ala derecha rota, sin contar que el ala izquierda que fue la que amortiguo la caída estaba dislocada-  
-Acabare con esos malditos- es detenida por su hermana  
-Yo lo hago- hizo brillar su cuerno y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, bajo de ella se formó un símbolo que la representaba y lanzo un ataque tan fuerte que su hermana tuvo que hacer un escudo para proteger a las personas y a los niños, al final Luna dejo caer su cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento  
-LUNAAA- rápidamente su hermana va con ella tratando de despertarla, minutos después llegan ambulancias, patrullas y periodistas, revisaron a las personas, niños y también a la princesa de la noche, mientras los Animatronic's veían lo que pasaba (al momento del atentado ellos ayudaron a reunir a la gente y al ver que las princesas crearon escudos fueron a refugiarse al back stage)  
-Oh dios pero ¿por qué paso todo esto?- Chicadele abrazaba a Frederick mientras ella consolaba  
-No lo sé pero ella fue muy valiente -el oso Toy veía como se llevaban a la princesa al hospital (su hermana la retransformo en humana al igual que ella) y luego vio a los chicos  
-Sera mejor decirle a Puppet lo que paso- los tres van en busca de la marioneta, pero son detenidos por un grito  
-NOOO LUNAA NO ME HAGAS ESTO -la ojimorada lloraba a más no poder- HERMANA DESPIERTA, TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A CASA TÚ Y YO, juntas -la peliazul al recibir ese ataque y después usar sus últimas fuerzas para atacar a los atacantes había perdido la vida lamentablemente, los Toy al darse cuenta también lloraron(?) y se acercaron a ver la escena, Toy Bonnie al ver a la princesa de la noche así no pudo aguantarlo y salió corriendo, dejando extrañados a los otros 2  
 **-horas más tarde-**  
-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió- Chicadele les había contado la historia a Mangle, Ballon Boy y claro también Puppet quienes al estar en otra sección de la pizzería solo escucharon el alboroto y no supieron que paso exactamente-  
-Oh ya veo- Puppet estaba pensativo, nunca creyó que algún día hubiera un atentado en la pizzería  
-Por lo que me entere ella era una princesa de otro mundo- el oso contesta de lo más normal  
-Eso significa que el atentado era en contra de ellas- la conejita celeste después de un rato se animó a hablar  
-Sí, también supe que la princesa que murió dio su vida por unos pequeñines- baja las orejas y mira a todos  
-Aunque no la conocí me parece que era alguien linda y buena- BonBon se sonroja(?) y los otros lo miran sorprendidos  
-No me digas que te enamoraste de ella- la pollita le recrimina y ella asiente levemente  
-Pero si ni la conoces- la zorrita blanca la mira con confusión  
-Lo sé, pero es que no se ...yo...-calla un momento y Puppet habla  
-Su alma se encuentra aquí aún- todos lo miran sorprendidos- tal vez pueda revivirla  
-Pero ya todos tenemos alma -Ballon Boy habla por primera vez  
-Escuche que en su honor van a hacerle un Animatronic idéntico a ella- el ojiazul contesta y mira a la marioneta  
-Eso significa que será la única que tendrá un cuerpo idéntico al de su vida pasada -sonríe y mira a la conejita  
-Así podrás conocerla BonBon- la polluela le sonríe y el solo se sonroja más  
-Bien esperemos a que esté listo su nuevo "cuerpo" y la tratare de revivir

* * *

 **y que les pareció el cap. de hoy se que no soy buena con esto pero YOLO(?)**  
 **Como se dieron cuenta esta historia es algo rara y tal vez tengan dudas, si es así dejen un review con su duda y yo se los responderé en el capítulo que sigue**

 **P.D: perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía**  
 **Nos leemos luego*-***  
 **n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? espero que bien, bueno aquí está mi segundo capítulo y pues les explicare algo…..esta historia la estoy resabiendo por dos sexys razones**

 **1.- esta historia ya la tenía pero por obra de una fuerza mayor y mi celular cuando estaba actualizando si no me equivoco el séptimo capítulo con mi celular pues paso algo raro y se formateo mi teléfono, al buscar en mi cuenta mágicamente se borró TODA la historia**

 **2.-como ya tengo hasta el capítulo 6 de esta historia en Word (siempre hago copia de seguridad de mis capítulos en Word) pues la iré re-subiendo hasta que pueda subir capítulo de mi historia principal ¿ok? Ok**  
 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y los de FNAF a Scott Cawthon**

* * *

 ***Después de unos días***  
-Valla sí que son buenos en esto.- La marioneta veía a la nueva Animatronic, era exactamente idéntica a la princesa luna, sus ojos, su crin, su voz, incluso tenía la misma manchita en su ala gracias a su Cutie Mark.  
-Sí, vallamos a buscarla para poder hacerla despertar.- el oji azul también observaba a la animatronic.  
-Vamos pues .- caminaron hasta llegar a una parte oculta en la pizzería, solo Puppet pudo entrar, allí había un montón de cosas sin importancia, excepto por una mesita con un frasco el cual contenía una esferita con una especie de aura azul clara, tomó el frasco y salió.- listo ahora llevémosla a parts and service  
-si.- ambos caminaron hasta llegar ahí, Puppet sacó la esfera y la trato de meterla en la Animatronic, pero la esfera no lo permitía, él forzosamente lo logró.- ya está hay que esperar hasta mañana en la noche  
-Mañana hará su primera aparición, ¿crees que a los niños les guste?  
-Yo creo que sí, ella será la nueva estrella  
-Espero no me quite mi fama.- bufa molesto y el títere ríe.  
-Lo dudo, te aseguro que ella solo será parte del show.- le sonríe al oso  
-Ok, deberíamos irnos a patrullar, sabes que cuando no hay guardia nosotros tenemos que vigilar, sobre todo a los antiguos Animatronics  
-Si lo se.- baja la mirada.- vamos pues  
 ***** **kids** **cove***  
-Y que dices Chicadele crees que ella se le declare a la semana o a los 3 días.- Mangle le sonríe a la nombrada.  
-Yo creo que será prudente y se confesara al mes.- la Zorrita albina ríe.  
-Jajaja ok.- anota en una libreta que había encontrado en cosas perdidas, en ese instante llegan el oso y la marioneta.  
-No se supone que deberían estar vigilando junto a Bon.- Frederick las mira serio  
-Solo estábamos apostando algo Fred, relájate.- al oír eso el oso Toy no tiene remedio más que seguirles la corriente.  
-Y que apuestan.- Puppet las mira con curiosidad.  
-Cuando se declarara BonBon a la princesa.- Mangle sonríe.- apostamos que la perdedora tendrá que hacer el reto de las 10 ordenes  
-Me gustaría participar.- el oso Toy se les acerca  
-Muy bien ¿cuándo crees que se le declare, yo digo que a los tres días y Chicadele dice que al mes  
-Yo digo que a la semana.- Puppet contesta primero que Frederick.  
-Yo digo que al día siguiente.- sonríe con seguridad.  
-Muy bien.- Chicadele anota lo que ambos dijeron.- los perdedores tendrán que obedecer diez órdenes del ganador, cualquiera sin excepción.- Mangle sonríe.  
-Espero y estén listos para obedecer MIS órdenes.- el oso sonríe.  
-Wow, cálmate osito gominola aún no has ganado la apuesta.- la zorrita logra ganarse una carcajada de parte de la polluela.  
-NO ME LLAMES ASI MANGLE.- La zorrita se enfada y le contesta de la misma manera  
-NO ME LLAMES MANGLE.- en ese momento llega Toy Bonnie y los mira.  
-De que me perdí chicos  
-Oh nada nada BonBon.- la pollita trata de evitar reír.- vallamos a patrullar la entrada principal.- la toma del brazo y se la lleva casi arrastrando  
-Bien yo me quedo aquí.- Puppet entra a su caja.  
-Yo iré a vigilar a los Old, son capaces de levantarse y crear un alboroto.- la ojiambar camina hacia parts and service (aquí Mangle aun esta entera)  
-Bien yo iré a la nueva sección donde estará la princesa.-El oso camina hacia allá.  
 ***Al amanecer***  
-Hola niños bienvenidos a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, un mágico lugar donde puedes comer deliciosa pizza y disfrutar con tus amigos...  
-Bonnie  
-Y Chica.- ambos se presentan y saludan a los niños  
-Hey Freddy.- la pollita habla alegre  
-Si Chica.- el oso le sonríe  
-Recuerda que los niños también se pueden divertir en Kids cove junto a Vixen o en Prize Corner junto a Ballon Boy y Puppet.- sonríe y mira hacia kids cove.  
-Oh es cierto.- ríe un poco.  
-Hey se olvidan de algo.- La guitarrista llama su atención y ellos voltean a verla.  
-¿Qué cosa olvidamos Bonnie?  
-La nueva sección de la pizzería: Dreams kingdom donde tenemos una nueva amiga  
-Es cierto.- ambos contestan a la vez.  
-Bien niños la nueva sección esta por aquí.- Frederick baja del escenario.- síganme para conocerla.- camina seguido de varios niños y sus padres, después de un rato llegan a la sala (la sala era de color azul oscuro con estrellas blancas, había un escenario grande en donde se veía un telón rojo, al fondo tenia pintado el dibujo de un castillo, a un lado había una especie de mini piscina, había estantes con cosas de juguete y unas que otras cosas para ayudar a superar los miedos de los niños, también había tres guardias diurnos cuidando de la piscina, el escenario y el área de dibujo), segundos después aparece la princesa luna .  
-Hola niños bienvenidos a Dreams Kingdom, lugar donde tus sueños se vuelven realidad, mi nombre es Luna y yo me encargare de ayudarles a superar sus miedos .- se acerca a los niños y ellos la miran asombrados y contentos  
-Muy bien niños los dejare en buenos "cascos" y recuerden que la seguridad es primero al explorar el lugar, no entren a la piscina a menos que la princesa lo haga con ustedes y recuerden no correr.- Frederick se retira y la princesa hace su show, mientras unos niños jugaban con ella otros exploraban el área y otros dibujaban  
 ***horas más tarde***  
La pizzería estaba vacía, los empleados recogían la basura que quedaba, algunos limpiaban mesas y otros llevaban a los Animatronic's a sus lugares correspondientes, al final se retiran y todos comienzan a moverse  
-Hoy fue un día agotador.- Toy Chica se estiraba algo cansada.  
-Si hoy vino mucha gente al saber que había una nueva atracción.- Frederick hacia lo mismo que la polluela.- vallamos a ver a la princesa, de seguro ya despertó y no sabe lo que pasa  
-Si pero primero hay que buscar a los demás.- BonBon trataba de ocultar su entusiasmo estuvo esperando ese momento todo el día y por esa razón estuvo fallando al tocar su guitarra, pues si no se distraía estaba combinando canciones, tres veces lo llevaron a parts and service para revisarla pero no encontraban ninguna falla en ella.  
-Tienes razón vamos.- los tres caminan a Kids cove  
 ***mientras en Dreams kingdom***  
Habían pasado unos minutos después de las 12 cuando la princesa al fin despertó, al principio no veía nada hasta que se acostumbró a la poca luz que había  
-¿D-dónde estoy?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**  
 ***le lanzan nokias* ok ok siento dejarlos en suspenso pero YA ME LA HAN APLICADO HORA DE SUFRIR MUAJAJA ok nu**  
 **bueno espero que este cap. lo hayan disfrutado y esperen al siguiente**

 **Contesto el único review:**

 **Nuvil Angelica: Tranquila solo saldrán las princesas y ellas no salen en el video nwn y que bueno que te guste n.n, tratare de actualizarla cada dos o tres días a partir de este capitulo nwn**  
 **A por cierto** **Dreams kingdom** **se me ocurrió por la idea de que como la princesa luna es la que cuida los sueños en Ponyville y ayuda a superar sus temores y pesadillas pues que mejor que representarlo en una sección con ese nombre (la princesa Celestia fue la que les dijo a los encargados de hacer el lugar así tal como le describía su hermana en vida)  
nos leemos pronto *-*  
n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gentecita aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fic y pues lo estaré actualizando cada Jueves o viernes mientras preparo el nuevo capitulo de "No es una loca historia de FNAF (Si lo es xD)" y puede que me tarde en actualizarlo por la maldita escuela (es mas difícil ya que antes iba en la mañana pero ahora los hijos de fruta me mandaron a la tarde y llego a mi casa a las 10:30 PM hora Centro de México) y pues nada espero y les guste nwn**

* * *

-¿D-dónde estoy?.- trata de levantarse pero se siente algo rara, decide mirarse y al hacerlo se lleva la sorpresa de su vida.- ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS? .- se logra levantar y se acerca a la piscina, al hacerlo mira su reflejo y ve todos los cambios y grita lo más fuerte que puede, los demás la escuchan y corren hacia el lugar.  
-Vale madres ya se despertó y ya le entro pánico.- Mangle corre más rápido que los demás junto a BonBon.  
-Miercoles espero y no se ponga mal.- BonBon se preocupa y llegan a Dreams Kingdom encontrándose a la princesa mirándose asustada, Frederick decide acercarse y le llama la atención.  
-Amm...¿Princesa Luna está todo bien?.- la peliazul se asusta y se pone a la defensiva al verlos.  
-Tranquila, todo está bien.- BonBon se acerca lentamente y ella retrocede de igual manera.  
-¿Que carajos hago aquí y por qué en esta forma? .- Los mira retante y sin bajar la guardia.  
-¿No lo recuerda?, pues yo se lo diré.- el ojiazul la mira pasivo y se acerca a ella.- Alteza usted, murió hace unos días y...crearon una Animatronic en su honor, nuestro amigo Puppet le dio una segunda oportunidad y la revivió.- La princesa se sienta algo mareada, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente en ese momento , empezó a temblar levemente y ellos lo notan.  
.- N-no es cierto, no es cierto ¡NO ES CIERTO!.- corre fuera de la sala y todos la persiguen, llega al escenario principal y al verlo recuerda todo lo que ocurrió, incluso el grito de su hermana al ver que no despertaba.  
 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**  
 ** _La princesa del sol tenía a su hermana en brazos, todos la veían, los paramédicos trataban de trasladarla al hospital pero..._**  
 ** _-La acabamos de perder.- un paramédico se aleja un poco y la pelirosa comienza a entrar en pánico._**  
 ** _-¡NO! ¡HERMANA NO ME HAGAS ESTO!HERMANA DESPIERTA,TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A CASA TU Y YO...juntas.- la pelirosa rompe en llanto, en ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio._**  
 ** _-FIN FLASHBACK-_**  
.-Al momento de recordar eso se sienta lentamente y lágrimas de aceite empiezan a caer por sus mejillas, los Toy se acercan lentamente y BonBon se inca y la abraza por la espalda  
-Tranquila, todo estará bien te lo prometo.- la princesa se calma, voltea y la abraza, mientras los demás no saben si sonreír ante la escena o llorar junto a ella.  
-Gracias.- se logra calmar y BonBon le limpia las lágrimas y ella sonríe.  
-Te ves bien cuando sonríes.- la princesa se sonroja(?) y mira a los demás, se levanta junto a BonBon y se acerca a ellos.  
-Creo que debo pedir perdón por mi anterior conducta, es solo que yo... es algo raro despertar y darte cuenta que ahora eres un Animatronic.- sonríe nerviosa.  
-Oh no se preocupe todo está bien, todos pasamos lo mismo como usted, bueno casi todo, creo que debemos presentarnos, yo soy Toy Freddy, pero me conocen ellos como Frederick.-extiende su mano hacia la princesa y ella le acerca su casco, él la toma y se saludan.- puede llamarme como guste  
-Yo soy la princesa Selena Moon Light Dark pero todos llámenme Luna y diríjanse a mi por tu y no por usted.- todos asienten  
-Mi nombre es Toy Bonnie, pero todos me llaman BonBon.- la conejita azul le extiende la mano y toma su casco saludándola.  
-Yo soy Toy Chica pero me llaman Chicadele.-hace lo mismo que el oso y la celeste.  
-Yo soy Vixen pero aquí estos.- señala a todos.- me llaman Mangle  
-Puedo llamarte por tu nombre  
-Oh no llámame como gustes  
-Ok  
-Y ella es Endo.- una cotorrita verde la saluda (si aquí Endo esta también entera junto a mangle)  
-Yo soy The Puppet aunque a veces me llaman Miri (una de mis tantas hermanas me pego ese nombre para Puppet xD)  
-Y yo soy Ballon Boy pero me llaman BB o Billy.- la princesa al verlo lanza un grito de ternura y lo abraza.  
-Awww adoro a los niños  
-jejeje.- BB le regresa el abrazo.  
-Y bien Luna, ¿lista para tu nueva vida en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza?  
-Creo que si.- les sonríe  
-Bien te explicare las dinámicas que seguimos aquí, sígueme por favor.- el oso toy la guía por el lugar y ella lo sigue.- aquí en el local tenemos algunas reglas, te las explicare para que puedas acoplarte bien  
-Amm ok, pero ¿No se supone que en este momento un guardia nos debe estar vigilando? .- mira una de las cámaras.  
-Oh sí, pero esta semana no tenemos guardia y cuando pasa eso nosotros hacemos guardia para cuidar el local, cuando hay guardia o guardias nocturnos nosotros nos encargamos de eliminarlos ya que consideramos que no necesitamos alguien que nos cuide pero bueno, el hecho de eliminar a los guardias me hizo denominarlo como un juego entre nosotros, incluyendo a los Olds después los conocerás cuando tengas oportunidad, en un pizarrón que está guardado en la caja de Puppet anotamos quien ha matado más guardias, por ahora el primer lugar está ocupado por Vixen y el segundo por Puppet, te incluiremos en el juego, pero tengo que explicarte las reglas...  
 ***Parts and Service***  
-No hay nadie, deberíamos salir.- un zorro rojo miraba a sus compañeros que estaban destrozados al igual que él, aunque unos estaban peor que otros.  
-Foxy sabes que no podemos salir cuando no hay guardias, además ya nos han destrozado ELLOS lo suficiente como para arriesgarnos.- un oso café casi idéntico a Frederick lo regaña.  
-Chicos no peleen.- una pollita con el pico destrozado y sin sus manos trata de calmarlos.  
-Tu siempre tratas de calmarnos pequeña chica.- el zorro la mira y ella se sonroja(?) algo.  
-Ok, tenemos que planear que hacer para salir de aquí, es aburrido solo estar sentados mirándonos.- la pollita le pide que baje la voz.  
-Shh, Foxy recuerda que no sabemos si Bonnie está dormido, después de lo de ayer el pobre está muy mal.- voltea a mirar a un conejo entre morado-azul que estaba recargado en la pared con la cabeza baja, le faltaba un brazo y parte del traje en su mano derecha.  
-Lo siento.-el zorro baja la voz y las orejas mientras parece que el conejo suspira(?) pesadamente...  
 ***Kids cove***  
...entonces comprendes las reglas, Luna.- el oso toy había sermoneado a la princesa y al fin había terminado.  
-Si claro.-sonríe  
-Bien entonces planea tu estrategia de movimiento.- le da un mapa del local y ella lo observa, determina sus movimientos que hará y termina de planear su estrategia.- me moveré a partir de la segunda noche, a las 3 a.m., saldré de Dreams Kingdom y me dirigiré aquí (kid's cove), después iré por el pasillo central, cuando me flasheen con la linterna me dirijo por la ventila izquierda y entro si el guardia no se pone la máscara, matándolo al instante  
-Muy bien, ahora tienes que practicar tu ataque, si quieres llamo a los demás para que conozcas sus ataques y te des una idea  
-Oh no hace falta, ya tengo uno  
-Entonces enséñamelo.- él va a la oficina del guardia y ella se queda en el pasillo, el alumbra con la lámpara hasta que se retira y va a los conductos de ventilación, el al ver las cámaras nota un cambio drástico en ella: sus ojos eran negros con una pupila(?) verde agua y su boca la tenía abierta pero sus dientes eran afilados (ver imagen de la portada para referencia) el al verla así se sorprende y ella avanza más asomándose por la ventila, él la ignora y cuando mira ella le quita la tableta y le salta haciendo una especie de rugido, abre más su boca y extiende las alas (más o menos la combinación del jumpscare de Puppet mas el de Mangle excepto que ella no ataca de cabeza)  
-Wow, eso estuvo bien.- Luna se levanta y lo ayuda a que se levante  
-Gracias, aunque me falta perfeccionar bien mi salto, casi me doy en la torre.- se soba la cabeza un poco.  
-Por cierto ¿cómo hiciste eso?.- El osito toy la mira y ella se queda confundida.  
-¿Qué cosa? .- ella lo mira y él se da cuenta de que había regresado a la normalidad.  
-Cambiaste tus ojos a unos oscuros y tus dientes se veían como colmillos afilados  
-Oh no sé, simplemente...-se queda callada y se pone a pensar.  
-Bueno no importa, al menos así tu ataque es mejor  
-Amm ok.- se dirigen a Back Stage para buscar unas piezas para el toy, que al recibir el ataque de Luna se golpeó y se dañó el traje un poco  
 ***Party room 1***  
-Es aburrido estar aquí  
-ni que lo digas.- tanto conejita como pollita llevaban caminando horas por todo el local, todo estaba normal y tranquilo.  
-No sé por qué siempre tenemos que patrullar cuando no hay guardia, se supone que nadie en su sano juicio entraría a una pizzería con robots asesinos  
-Si pero sabes que hay idiotas que lo hacen por apuestas.-la conejita se estira un poco.-  
-pff vallamos a cambiar guardia.- mira el reloj que había en la pared.- 4:58, ya falta poco para empezar nuestra jornada  
-Hay que mal.- se dirigen al escenario principal al igual que Mangle, Toy Freddy y Luna.  
-Y así es como funcionan nuestras dinámicas, ¿alguna duda?.-la peliazul niega levemente con la cabeza.- perfecto, bien hora de cambiar patrullas, BonBon tu iras con Luna, Mangle, Chicadele vallan juntas pero nada de estar haciendo alboroto.  
-Se, se.- ambas lo miran y sonríen.  
-Bien nos vemos al amanecer.- el oso camina hacia el escenario y se queda ahí vigilando.  
-Vamos Luna.- BonBon se lleva a la princesa de la noche cerca de parts and service y Mangle se lleva a Chicadele a Kids Cove (no mal piensen eh 7u7)  
-Este lugar es muy lindo.- la princesa habla para romper el silencio que había en el lugar.  
-Es cierto, aunque aburre estar aquí sin hacer nada, por cierto a las 5:30 tenemos que ir a la cocina para comer algo, y luego ir al escenario y tú a Dreams Kingdom  
-¿Nosotros podemos comer?.- se pone pensativa.- se supone que si somos robots no podemos  
-somos Animatronics y si queremos comer lo hacemos, no hay ningún problema  
-Ah ok.- sonríe y llegan a parts and service, BonBon abre la puerta levemente y Luna se llega a asomar junto a su compañera.  
-Hey Fazbear ¿cómo siguen tú y tus amigos? .-ríe un poco al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.  
 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_  
 _ **-¡Los Old han escapado! .- Mangle peleaba contra Foxy, Toy Bonnie tenia a Chica de los brazos y Bonnie estaba en el piso inconsciente junto a Freddy -MALDITA SEA ¿CUANDO DEJARÁN DE INTENTAR ESCAPAR Y DAÑARNOS.- La conejita azul tenía el pecho rasgado al igual que su espalda, la zorrita blanca tenía la cara rasgada y aceite escurría por su brazo derecho, la ojiazul era la única intacta, Mangle de un golpe derriba a Foxy, Chica grita y se jalonea rompiéndose los brazos, BonBon al querer agarrarla la jala del pico y le destroza la mandíbula(?) dejándola inconsciente (?)también**_  
 _ **-Demonios Frederick nos va a matar si ve esto- la ojiazul se rasca la cabeza.**_  
 _ **-No si los llevamos a su lugar rápido.- todas agarran a un Old y se los llevan, dejan a Bonnie en el suelo, regresan por él y les hacen a todos reparaciones menores.**_  
 _ **Al final van a Back Stage a buscar nuevas partes para sus trajes y algo para detener la fuga de aceite de la ojiambar.**_  
 _ **-FIN FLASHBACK-**_  
.-El oso le gruñe en respuesta y ella cierra la puerta.-  
-Jejeje esos son los Olds, son nuestras versiones antiguas supongo que Frederick ya te lo explicó ¿verdad?  
-Sí, mira ya casi es hora de ir a comer  
-Es cierto, espero que Chicadele prepare su especialidad: pizza hawaiana especial con cerezas  
-Jeje vamos.- ambas caminan hasta la cocina y encuentran a los demás empezando a comer, la princesa recibe su rebanada, al final todos comen cinco rebanadas cada uno y se dirigen a sus lugares.  
-Mañana las cuatro patrullan juntas.- las chicas asienten y se retiran a su área, Luna se acuesta en el escenario y cierra un rato sus ojos para pensar en su nueva vida...

* * *

 **Y este fue el capítulo de hoy n.n**  
 **sé que no es tan bueno pero Yolo? jejeje**  
 **y bien espero que les haya gustado**  
 **nos leemos luego *-***  
 **n.n/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gentecita ¿cómo están? espero y estén bien, quería decirles que lo más probable es que el 15 de septiembre suba doble capítulo de "No es una loca historia de FNAF (si lo es xD)" ashi que pendientes nwn  
****ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UNA MINI ESCENA YURI (relación chica x chica) SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE RELACIÓN BRINCATE DESDE DONDE ESTA EL ** HASTA EL FINAL DEL CAP.******

* * *

Al amanecer los animatronics fueron reunidos en el escenario principal ya que había un cumpleaños y todos habían sido solicitados para el festejo que sería a las 4:00 p.m., el niño del cumpleaños festejaría 6 años de edad en su pizzería favorita, todos los encargados ordenaron el local y prepararon todo lo necesario  
Exactamente a las 4:00 p.m. llegaron todos los invitados junto al cumpleañero  
-Hola niños bienvenidos a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, soy su amigo Freddy Fazbear, ¿quien cumple años hoy?.- el oso toy mira a todos y un niño de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y de tez blanca se acerca al escenario junto a su madre que era idéntica a él excepto por que sus ojos eran café claro  
-Yo cumplo años  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeñín? .- BonBon se acerca a él y lo sube al escenario  
-Me llamo Emilio  
-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EMILIO! .- todos los animatronics lo abrazan uno por uno sin lastimarlo.  
-Gracias.- el pequeño sonríe.  
-BIEN ¡LET'S ROCK!.- Chicadele baja junto al pequeño y BonBon toca la guitarra mientras Frederick canta a su lado.  
-Niños menores de 5 vengan conmigo .-varios niños se acercan a Puppet.  
-Niños mayores de 5 sigan a su capitana.- Mangle es rodeada por varios niños incluyendo al cumpleañero.  
 _*será mejor que me valla, nadie me necesita*.-_ la princesa habla en su mente y a momento de retirarse una pequeña de unos 2 años se acerca y le abraza una de sus patas delanteras  
-Eh que ¿tan seguros son lo animatronic's?.- la madre al ver a su pequeña abrazar a la princesa le pregunta a un encargado  
-Lo suficiente como para dejar a su niña con ella sin que le pase absolutamente nada  
-Oh ok.- la señora va a platicar con las demás madres  
-Luna.- el encargado llama la atención a la alicornio.- cuida a esta niña como si fuera tuya.- se acerca y configura su I.A. para cuidar específicamente a la menor  
 _*bueno, no creo que sea difícil cuidar a esta pequeña*.-_ la mira y ella le sonríe.- *AWWWW KAWAII*.- El cumpleañero llama a su hermanita  
-Eli, ven chiqui.- la niña corre y luna va atrás de ella.- ya viste a Mangle.- le señala la zorrita blanca y la niña mejor se va con los grandes que estaban en un brincolin inflable afuera de la pizzería, en el patio trasero  
-¡No, Eli espérame!.- la pelinocturna la persigue, la nena se sube y la princesa la observa cuidando que no la lastimen  
-Tranquila Luna yo la cuido.- Puppet se trepa al brincolin y juega con ella  
-Tengan cuidado Puppet.- Luna los observa y de repente le cae unas gotas de agua en la nariz.-* MIERDA ESTA LLOVIENDO* PUPPET TRAE A LA NIÑA.- el brincolin se empieza a desinflar y Puppet al ser casi del tamaño de la niña no la podía sacar (sé que Puppet es igual de alto o más que los otros pero aquí es bajito por que Yolo)  
-Luna ayúdame.- la alicornio no tiene de otra y entra al brincolin, pero no se da cuenta de que estaba tan desinflado que al meterse se golpea fuertemente en su codo derecho, reprime un gesto de dolor y saca a la niña junto a la marioneta  
-Gracias Luna.- la marioneta la mira y ella solo presiona su brazo contra su pecho.- ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas herida? .- la mira preocupado y ella solo niega levemente con la cabeza  
-Estoy bien, solo fue un golpe  
-Deberías ir a Back Stage a que te revisen.-  
Todos los niños entran a pizzería y la madre carga a su pequeña por lo que Luna aprovecha y se va a backstage a que la chequen, por fortuna solo fue el golpe y nada más pero a la princesa le dolió hasta el alma  
 ***Con Vixen***  
-Yarrg pequeños piratas ATAQUEEEEEN.-ella corre hacia el escenario y los tres toys principales huyen gaymente, seguidos de varios pequeños que estaban tranquilamente viendo el show.  
 ***30 min. después***  
Se puede apreciar como una alicornio azul corretea a un niña pequeña y luego como huye de ella y la niña la perseguía con las manos llenas de salsa de pizza, después a los padres se les ocurre cantar karaoke haciendo que todos los animatronics entretengan con juegos a los niños.  
Al final la fiesta termina como a las 9:45 P.m. y la princesa entrega a su madre a la pequeña dormida sobre su lomo (o espalda como quieran llamarle).  
-Gracias.-la madre recibe a su pequeña.  
-De nada.- la princesa sonríe y mira a todos irse, después todos van a backstage y cada uno es limpiado por un encargado, pero cuando la princesa entra para que la limpien todos se quedan boquiabiertos incluidos los toy.  
-PERO ¿QUE CARAJOS TE HICIERON? .- Los encargados miran a la pobre princesa que estaba hecha Mier...coles por la tarde a mas no poder: la crin despeinada, enredada y con restos de pizza, la cara hasta las patas delanteras llenas de salsa, arañazos y raspones, a sus alas le faltaban unas cuantas plumas, solo debajo de la base de las alas hasta las patas traseras se había salvado de que no le pasara nada.  
-Dios ¿y ahora que hacemos? .- los encargados solo la veían y la pobre estaba que se suicidaba ahí mismo.  
 _-*¿Quién carajos dejo a la princesa así?*.-_ Toy Freddy estaba atónito a lo que veía, Vixen solo tenía la boca abierta que una mosca se metió y ella ni en cuenta, BonBon estaba que asesinaba a quien la dejo así, Chicadele la miraba al igual que Vixen a diferencia que tenía el pico cerrado y Puppet solo se desmayó haciendo que los encargados creyeran que tenía una falla cuando en realidad tenía varias por el impacto de ver a una amiga así.  
 ***5 horas más tarde***  
Los encargados terminaron de arreglar a la princesa, tuvieron que cambiarle casi todo el traje completo y le tuvieron que desenredar la crin y limpiársela sin mencionar que en el proceso perdió demasiados cabellos que tuvieron que agregarle mas de quien sabe dónde después la colocan en su lugar y se retiran.  
-¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ACABAMOS DE VER? .- todos a excepción de Puppet y BB vieron lo que le hicieron a la ojiverde claro y fueron a buscarla corriendo, al llegar la encuentran tumbada en el suelo hecha bolita.  
-¿Luna? .- Puppet se acerca a ella y al verla se percata de que está dormida.- Shh .-susurra.- está dormida  
-Debe estar agotada después de lo que paso.- toy Freddy agarra una manta que estaba cerca del escenario donde estaba Luna y la cubre con esta.  
-Me ofrezco para cuidarla.-BonBon se acerca a Frederick.  
-Permiso concebido.- todos ríen por lo bajo y se retiran dejando a la ojiverde con la peli azul.  
 ***Kid's Cove***  
-HUELE A FLORES DE ROMANCEEE.- Vixen habla mientras Puppet y Chicadele se tomaban de la mano y tenían su frentes juntas viéndose mutuamente, al final Vixen se va a buscar a SU osito gominola (si esos cuatro tienen pareja menos BonBon y Luna, por ahora ewe)  
 **** (la escenita de intento fallido de yuri comienza de aquí hasta el final del cap.)****  
 ***Dreams Kingdom***  
La celeste veía a la princesa descansar y al observarla la veía tiernamente.  
 _-*BonBon tranquila, ella aun es tu amiga, aunque se ven jodidamente tentadores sus labios ,NONONO, NO PIENSES ESOO*.-_ La pobre conejita tenía que debatirse entre ella misma para no hacer una tontería y romper esa amistad y de paso su oportunidad para llegar al corazón de la alicornio.  
-Ok, mejor me voy antes de qu-...- la princesa la había jalado hacia ella y la había callado inconscientemente con un beso...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**  
 ***Me lanzan Nokias y tomatazos***  
 **Sorry amantes del shuri pero tuve que cortarle porque planeo poner yuri hard en el siguiente capítulo así que agradézcanme ewe ok nu**  
 **Tranquis prometo que mi intento de yuri valdrá la pena y el misterio empezara e capítulos después.**  
 **bien nos leemos pronto *-***  
 **n.n/**  
 **Pd: todo lo que le paso a luna me paso a mí el sábado 6 de junio en la fiesta del hijo de mi madrina (excepto que celebramos en su casa y no me paso lo de los arañazos, estar embarrada de salsa de la cara hasta el pecho y el intento de shuri owo y que el golpe fue en la rodilla al querer recargarla en el brincolin, se me olvido que ya estaba flojo y me recargue con fuerza y me dolió hasta el alma .) y comimos mucha pizza**  
 **Chicadele: ¡HIJA DE PUTA ME DIJISTE QUE NO COMISTE PIZAAAA!**  
 **Yo: PUES SI COMI PIZZA Y MOLE CON ARROZ Y POLLO *me tapo la boca al decir lo último***  
 **BonBon: RUN BITCH RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEE**  
 **Chicadele: MALDITA ASESINAAAAA**  
 **Yo: VALE VERGAAA *salgo corriendo mientras Toy chica me corretea***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gentecita, ¿Cómo están? espero que bien n.n aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia nwn  
**ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UN INTENTO FALLIDO DE YURI (relación chica x chica) SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE RELACIONES SERA MEJOR QUE TE BRINQUES HASTA EL DOBLE ASTERISCO****

* * *

-La ojiverde acababa de ser callada por un beso de la ojiazulclaro, después de unos minutos se separaron y ambas estaban muy sonrojadas (?).  
-L-luna.- la celeste estaba sacada de onda, nunca creyó que ella la correspondiera ¡Ni siquiera se habían declarado sus sentimientos aun!.  
-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.- la princesa se levanta junto a BonBon.  
-No te preocupes Amm será mejor que me valla.- al momento de irse es detenida por la mayor  
-Por favor quédate, te prometo que disfrutaras el momento.- la peli azul le sonríe mientras que la menor no sabe si quedarse o no.  
-Bueno está bien.- al momento de decir eso la princesa sonríe aún mas y hace brillar su cuerno, la menor cierra los ojos y al abrirlos descubre que ahora es "humana" al igual que ella.  
-¿Cómo le hiciste?.- se mira sorprendida, tenía una falda negra, una blusa blanca con un moño rojo, medias blancas y zapatos negros (casi estilo colegiala), su cabello turquesa estaba atado en una coleta alta y tenía un color de tez blanca como la nieve, mientras que la princesa poseía la misma ropa de cuando fue el atentado: una blusa de manga larga color verde agua, un collar negro con una luna blanca en cuarto menguante, una falda blanca, medias blancas y zapatos negros.  
-Con mi magia, digamos que aunque reviví en este nuevo cuerpo mis poderes también se quedaron, le pedí ayuda a Miri (es el apodo de Puppet owo) para que pudiera tener control sobre ellos de nuevo  
 ***Flashback***  
-Emmm disculpa Frederick ¿Podría ir con Miri para hablar sobre algo?  
-Oh por supuesto que sí, pero no olvides que debes mostrarme tu ataque  
-Si tu tranquilo, solo necesito 1 hora  
-Muy bien.- Dicho esto la princesa se dirigió a Prize Córner a buscar a el títere.  
-Miri, ¿estas ahí?.- entra silenciosamente y el sale de su caja bostezando.  
-¿Que ocurre princesa? ¿Necesita algo?  
-Ya te dije que me llamen luna y que me hablen por tu y no por usted  
-A si es cierto jejeje.- se rasca la cabeza.  
-Necesito tu ayuda con algo  
-¿Qué clase de ayuda? .-la marioneta la mira confundido y con curiosidad.  
-Es sobre mi magia, aun no sé cómo concentrarla y pues ya no puedo controlarla  
-Ah eso es fácil.- se acerca a ella y empieza a checarla.- tu magia esta semi sellada pero puedo liberarla para que la ocupes como antes  
-Si eso sería maravilloso.- ella sonríe y el solo levanta su mano y alrededor de ella se muestran unas cadenas de color negro junto a una aura azul oscuro, él se concentra y logra romper las cadenas, al hacerlo la crin de la princesa y su cola empiezan a ondear solas como antes.  
-Listo ya está libre tu magia intenta usarla.- ella obedece y lanza un rayo de magia logrando romper un globo que había en el lugar.  
-Yay ¡eh recuperado mi magia!.- comienza a hacer brillar su cuerno y empieza a tomar cosas pequeñas y luego grandes incluso eleva a Miri y el pobre se asusta de lo alto que estaba.  
-¡BAJAME LUNA ME DAN MIEDO LAS ALTURAAAS!  
-¿y apenas me dices? .- ella lo baja lentamente y lo abraza.  
-G-gracias.- el pobre tiembla como maraca en fiestas patrias y se separa del abrazo.  
-¿Pelea mágica? .- lo mira retante.  
-Buena idea.- ella hace brillar su cuerno y él una de sus manos empezando la batalla, tratan de no lastimarse y de no romper nada, al final lo vence la ojiazul y el queda cansado.  
-Valla si eres fuerte.- se sienta y la observa.  
-Tú también lo eres  
 ***Fin Flashback***  
-Ah ya veo.- se sigue viendo y la princesa la acorrala.  
-Ahora tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho.- al decir eso junta sus labios con los de la menor y esta no los rechaza, se besan de una manera tierna y apasionada, la pelinocturna hace que la menor caiga en el escenario, al sentirse acorralada se separa algo nerviosa.  
-Pr-princesa aun no estoy segura de esto.- BonBon no esperaba que la princesa fuera capaz de lo que iba a suceder aunque si ella insistía no se lo impediría.  
-Tranquila Bon, no pasara nada malo.- se encima en ella y le besa el cuello mientras que la menor empieza a gemir levemente haciendo que la ojiazul claro siga.  
-Lu-Luna no, espera aah.- la ojiverde estaba disfrutando del momento y si ella quería que fuera así pues lo permitiría sin pensarlo dos veces.  
-Me gustas mucho, no es cierto…. yo Te amo.- acaricia el cabello de la conejita y sigue besando su cuello mientras la menor sigue gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.  
-Yo también te amo.- se sonroja a mas no poder.  
-Entonces es un hecho.- se acerca a su oreja y le susurra.- tu serás mía y yo tuya.- al sentir el susurro en su oreja la baja levemente y se estremece al sentir una mano sobre su pecho acariciándola levemente (aquí BonBon en humana no está plana ewe) y ella gime fuerte llamando la atención de los demás que no saben si acercarse a ver o ignorarlas al saber que pasaba.  
-Luna aah no pares.- la peliturquesa toma su mano y hace que la acaricie mas.  
-Jejeje así me gusta mi conejita.- la vuelve a besar y con su otra mano alza levemente su falda a lo que la conejita se lo permite embobada por el beso de la mayor, Luna acaricia su muslo y la ojiverde gime levemente ya que al estar con los labios de Luna en los de ella casi eran imperceptibles sus gemidos, se separan tomando aire y el típico hilito de saliva no podía faltar conectando las bocas de ambas.  
-¿Lista para lo que viene mi conejita?.- le sonríe transmitiéndole confianza.  
-Si.- ella le regresa la sonrisa y cuando la iba a besar de nuevo...  
 ****** -MALDICIÓN LOS OLDS VOLVIERON A ESCAPAR.-Mangle correteaba a Foxy mientras que Toy Chica acorralaba a Freddy y Frederick tenía en el suelo a Chica, al parecer el único que no estaba peleando era Bonnie quien ya estaba a punto de llegar a Prize Córner  
-Demonios.- tanto coneja como alicornio se levantan y la última las re transforma en su forma original para ayudar a sus amigos  
-Luna ve por Bonnie yo iré a ayudar a Chicadele.- la princesa asiente y alza vuelo para alcanzar al conejo (¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que al ser animatronic no podía volar? pos fíjense que si puede porque si y punto) logra alcanzar al conejo y se le pone en frente con las alas extendidas  
-¿A dónde crees que vas conejito? .- le sonríe pero no con buenas intenciones y el solo la mira extrañado.  
-¿Y tú quien se supone que eres? .- la mira serio y la princesa guarda calma y lo mira sin borrar su sonrisa.  
-Mi nombre es Toy Luna, soy una princesa alicornio y tu mi querido amigo me tienes que respetar aun que te cueste  
-¡YO NUNCA RESPETARE A UN TOY NI AUNQUE FUERA LA REINA DEL LUGAR!  
-TU LO PEDISTE.- Vuelve a tomar el aspecto de la noche anterior y hace su ataque contra el conejo, este hace lo mismo y ella lo golpea con su casco, el al caer al piso se trata de levantar y ella lo toma con su magia y lo estrella contra la pared, al oír el estruendo los demás olds tratan de ir a ayudarlo pero los toys lo impiden.  
-¿A donde van si no han acabado con nosotros? -Mangle muerde a Freddy en la espalda haciendo que el caiga adolorido(?), BonBon le tuerce un brazo a Chica haciendo que esta se desmaye del dolor (?), Toy Chica golpea a Foxy con un sartén en la cabeza haciendo que caiga aturdido y le vuelve a dar otro, después corren a ver a la princesa que ya tenía al conejo morado en el piso, ella estaba encima de él y le termina arrancando su rostro, al ver eso se sorprenden todos y ella los voltea a ver asustándolos, su boca tenía aceite goteando, al parecer era de Bonnie y tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, después se levanta dejando tirado al conejo.  
-¿Luna que has hecho?.- Frederick la miraba algo temeroso y ella se limpia el aceite con su brazo.  
-Solo hacia mi deber, supongo que me pase.- mira al conejo.  
-Sera mejor que lo lleves a parts and service con los demás, trata de hacerle reparaciones menores y vuelve con BonBon a tu área  
-Esta bien.- regresa a la normalidad y les sonríe como si nada, carga al conejo y se retira de ahí.  
-Wow no creí que ella fuera así.- Vixen estaba más que sorprendida, le preocupaba que Luna fuera capaz de lastimar a todos, sobre todo a su amiga.  
-Todo esto debe tener alguna explicación, lo hablare con Miri al rato, mientras limpiemos este desastre y llevemos a los olds a su lugar  
-Si.- todos limpian el lugar y luego van por los olds.  
 ***Parts and Service***  
Luna estaba limpiando al conejo morado y sonríe al verlo así  
-Te dije que tenías que respetarme y no lo hiciste, ahí están las consecuencias .- ríe un poco y termina.- bien espero que no vuelvan a escapar tú y tus amigos o se las verán conmigo.- esto último que dijo lo hizo con un tono siniestro que hasta ella se sorprendió un poco, los demás llegan y dejan a los olds que al no tener nada grave que repararles solo los botan y se retiran  
-Luna vallamos a Dreams Kingdom.- BonBon seguía algo asustada.  
-Uh claro, pero dejemos lo de hace rato para después.- besa la mejilla de la menor y esta se sonroja.  
-Ok.- caminan hacia el lugar.  
 ***Prize Corner***  
-... Y cuando llegamos ella tenía a Bonnie sometido, con la cara arrancada y ella tenía un aspecto distinto, sus ojos se parecían a los tuyos y su boca tenia colmillos afilados con una sonrisa siniestra que nos sorprendió a todos.- Frederick le estaba contando lo anterior sucedido a Miri quien solo lo escuchaba pensativo  
-¿Eso no es normal o sí? .- la zorrita albina miraba a la marioneta y el negó con la cabeza  
-No, no es nada normal ese comportamiento, creo que cometí un grave error  
-No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo de revivirla.- la pollita toy lo mira con los brazos cruzados.  
-No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo la forcé, tal vez ella no quería revivir y yo la obligue  
-¿A qué te refieres?.- los tres lo miran curiosos.  
-Frederick ¿Recuerdas que al principio no quería entrar al cuerpo y me tomo un rato hacerlo?  
-Uh si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? .- lo mira con una ceja alzada.  
-Que para revivir a alguien tengo que pedirle permiso al espíritu o a al alma para introducirla y yo me olvide por completo, al introducir un alma a la fuerza toda la negatividad que tiene al haber fallecido de una manera no agradable esta se corromperá con el tiempo volviéndose un alma oscura y llena de odio, lo que le pasa a Luna no es ni la mínima parte de lo que le pasará después.- todos se quedan sin palabras.  
-Y ¿podemos hacer algo?.- Por primera vez Endo habla.  
-Pues necesitamos ayuda de su hermana ya que alguien muy cercano a ella y que la conozca de toda la vida podrá hacer que su alma se calme y regrese a la normalidad.- los mira serio  
-No jodas, está en chino que venga su hermana, además de que no sabe que está viva.- la ojiazul los mira preocupada.  
-Pues por ahora tratemos de controlarla ya que con el tiempo perderá la cordura y no nos reconocerá, pueden pasar muchas desgracias  
-Fuck, bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo estimas que pase para eso?.- el ojiazul lo mira serio.  
-Unos 14 días a lo máximo, mínimo 6.- todos lo miran boquiabiertos.- todo depende de que no la provoquemos o más bien que los olds no la provoquen  
-Entendido.- los tres contestan y para cambiar el tema la polluela recuerda la apuesta.  
-Es cierto ¡la apuesta!.- corre por la libreta y regresa rápidamente con los demás.  
-¿Quién ganó? .- la Zorrita mira a la pollita y ella revisa la libreta.  
-¡PUTA MADRE GANO EL OSITO GOMINOLA!.-arroja la libreta al piso y el oso ríe como loco.  
-¡A FUERZAS, ME LA PELAN!.- ambas féminas gruñen por lo bajo.- tranquilas las diez ordenes comenzarán mañana  
-Hijo de puta te odio.- la albina lo mira furiosa.  
 ***Dreams Kingdom***  
La ojiverde estaba sentada en el escenario junto a la princesa, ella miraba el cielo desde una ventana que había en la pared, mientras que BonBon recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas dos horas (si el encuentro entre los Animatronics de ambos bandos duro hora y media por si se lo preguntan) siendo apenas las 5:00 no sabía qué hacer, faltaba media hora para que comieran así que tenían un rato libre ambas.  
-¿Y si cantamos o no se?.- la ojiazul mira a la conejita, una de sus habilidades era cantar, solía hacerlo junto a su hermana mayor, así que era buena en eso al igual que pintando, bailando, jugando videojuegos etcétera, etcétera .  
-Si es buena idea.- ambas se levantan y la celeste corre a buscar su guitarra, mientras que la alicornio esperaba escucha en su mente una voz que no oía hace tiempo.  
 _-*Luna cuanto tiempo sin verte o más bien sin hablarte_.- la voz ríe y ella solo se molesta.  
 _-*¿Qué quieres Nightmare?*.-_ así es la yegua oscura que formaba parte de Luna había despertado y comenzaba a intentar poseer una vez más a la peli nocturna.  
 _-*Oh nada importante, veo que ahora tenemos varios cambios ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó?*_  
 _-*Nada que te interese*.-_ Se recuesta en el piso, ya que cuando hablaba con Nightmare perdía fuerzas o se mareaba.  
 _-*Huy que genio, bueno te recuerdo que aun busco venganza y ahora que si se lo que paso tengo más odio y rencor acumulado a sí que cuídate por que puedo "vengarnos"*_  
 _-*Ni lo pienses, no te dejare*.-_ se marea aún más.  
 _-*Hmmm como digas*.-_ Al fin deja de escuchar esa voz y llega BonBon con su guitarra, al verla así corre hacia ella.  
-¡Luna! ¿Estás bien? .- la toma en brazos.  
-Si solo era un pequeño mareo.- se suelta del abrazo de la conejita.- ¿Cantamos sí o no?  
-Si.- prepara su guitarra.  
-¿Te sabes la de hijo de la luna versión stravaganzza?  
-Pff ¿por quién me tomas? .- sonríe (a fuerzas BonBon sabe ewe).  
-Bien.- aparece un piano negro con toques azules y encima tenía un micrófono.- Va, empiezo.-toca el piano y empiezan a cantar.

 _ **Tonto el que no entienda.**_

 _ **cuenta una leyenda**_

 _ **que una hembra gitana**_

 _ **conjuró a la luna**_

 _ **hasta el amanecer.**_

 _ **llorando pedía**_

 _ **al llegar el día**_

 _ **desposar un calé.**_

 _ **.-**_ BonBon toca su guitarra y canta junto a Luna mientras esta deja de tocar el piano y corre hasta la batería para comenzar a tocarla.

 _ **"tendrás a tu hombre,**_

 _ **piel morena,"**_

 _ **desde el cielo**_

 _ **habló la luna llena.**_

 _ **"pero a cambio quiero**_

 _ **el hijo primero**_

 _ **que le engendres a él.**_

 _ **que quien su hijo inmola**_

 _ **para no estar sola**_

 _ **poco le iba a querer."**_

 _ **Luna quieres ser madre**_

 _ **y no encuentras querer**_

 _ **que te haga mujer.**_

 _ **dime, luna de plata,**_

 _ **qué pretendes hacer**_

 _ **con un niño de piel.**_

 _ **a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,**_

 _ **hijo de la luna.**_

.-Luna se teletransporta con su magia al piano, lo toca mientras BonBon para un momento y luego vuelve a tocar y la princesa regresa a la batería.

 _ **de padre canela**_

 _ **nació un niño**_

 _ **blanco como el lomo**_

 _ **de un armiño,**_

 _ **con los ojos grises**_

 _ **en vez de aceituna**_

 _ **niño albino de luna.**_

 _ **"¡maldita su estampa!**_

 _ **este hijo es de un payo**_

 _ **y yo no me lo callo."**_

 _ **Luna quieres ser madre**_

 _ **y no encuentras querer**_

 _ **que te haga mujer.**_

 _ **dime, luna de plata,**_

 _ **qué pretendes hacer**_

 _ **con un niño de piel.**_

 _ **a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,**_

 _ **hijo de la luna.**_

.-Luna hace un silencio mientras BonBon toca con su guitarra y luego empieza de nuevo _ **.**_

 _ **Gitano al creerse deshonrado,**_

 _ **se fue a su mujer,**_

 _ **cuchillo en mano.**_

 _ **"¿de quién es el hijo?**_

 _ **me has engañado fijo."**_

 _ **y de muerte la hirió.**_

 _ **luego se hizo al monte**_

 _ **con el niño en brazos**_

 _ **y allí le abandonó.**_

 _ **Luna quieres ser madre**_

 _ **y no encuentras querer**_

 _ **que te haga mujer.**_

 _ **dime, luna de plata,**_

 _ **qué pretendes hacer**_

 _ **con un niño de piel.**_

 _ **a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,**_

 _ **hijo de la luna.**_

.-BonBon toca lento y después se detiene para que Luna siga con el piano.

 _ **Y en las noches**_

 _ **que haya luna llena**_

 _ **será porque el niño**_

 _ **esté de buenas.**_

 _ **y si el niño llora**_

 _ **menguará la luna**_

 _ **para hacerle una cuna.**_

.-BonBon vuelve a tocar y Luna deja de tocar el piano para volver a la batería.

 _ **y si el niño llora**_

 _ **menguará la luna**_

 _ **para hacerle una cuna.**_

.-Ambas dejan de tocar y se escucha un grito.  
-¡A COMEEER QUE LAS PIZZAS SE ENFRIAN!.- ambas dejan sus instrumentos y corren a la cocina, después de comer se van a sus respectivos lugares para empezar un nuevo día...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**  
 **Y bien ¿qué tal mi escena shuri? ojo: es la primera vez que hago eso de poner yuri así que no creo que me haya quedado bien pero buano n.n espero les haya gustado**  
 **Y ¿que opinan de que ahora Luna corre el riesgo de corromperse y volverse mala que puede que lastime a los demás?, ¿podrán salvarla los demás? ¿Celestia ira a verlos y ya no será una inútil ayudándolos? Todo eso y mas en mi próximo capituló owo (Si Nightmare Moon aparecerá también en animatronic solo que por ahora estará en la mente de luna, más adelante será su aparición en vivo y en directo)**

 **Respondo review que el capítulo pasado no me dio tiempo xD :**

 **Nuvil Angela: Es que Fanfiction me odia TTuTT pero no te preocupes, y si la secundaria para ti es pesada imagínate la prepa….lo digo por experiencia….**

 **Luna: Yo me encargo de los sueños, Nightmare Moon es la que se encarga de las pesadillas así que pregúntale a ella, tratare de hacer tus sueños más tranquilos *sonríe***

 **Haga la tarea ¬.¬ y si ¡AQUÍ TA LO HARD! Ajdhsjsdfsjdhf espero lo disfrutes xD, puede que haya Foxyca…..lo pensare nwn y claro que habrá yuri nwn y pues este ya es el quinto jajaja pero bueno nwn  
Bien sin nada más que decir me despido  
Nos leemos pronto *-*  
n.n/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gentecita, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn…..después de 1000 años(?) les traigo nuevo capítulo de esta no tan sepsi historia XD  
**

 **Espero que les guste nwn  
**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen si no a Scott Cawthon, los personajes de Mlp le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

Al llegar la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para trabajar, Luna estuvo ocupada ese día ya que varios querían conocerla por su historia que era contada miles de veces por ella misma, además de que ayudaba a superar los temores de los niños.

-¿Y cómo fue que rescataste a los niños?.- Toy Freddy la entrevistaba mientras ella actuaba más o menos lo que pasó aquel día fatal.

-Pues use mi cuerpo como escudo así.- se avienta frente a los niños simulando su defensa.

-Interesante.- Anotaba en un cuaderno las respuestas mientras que en las otras áreas todos estaban igual de ocupados, bueno BonBon miraba de lejos el Show de su amada hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces...¿Es ella?.- una sombra que tenía la forma de la conejita azul la mira.

-Sí, ¿no es hermosa?.- da un suspiro de enamorada.

-Pues sí pero, creí que te gustaban los hombres

-Hay no inventes Shadow.- la oji esmeralda mira a su versión sombra y este solo sigue viendo a la alicornio (Si Shadow Bonnie es hombre :v)

-Bueno, te dejare tus gustos, iré a ver a Shandy.- se va el conejo de sombras y BonBon sigue viendo a su novia.

-Muchas gracias por la entrevista princesa.- El osito Toy alza la pata delantera izquierda de la princesa y besa su casco con delicadeza haciendo que la peli nocturna se ruborice(?) un poco mientras que la celeste trata de no ir a matarlo(?).

-Por favor llámame Luna.- retira su casco de la mano del oji azul marino.

-Muy bien, gracias Luna.- al ver que el osito Toy se iba varios niños se levantan de sus lugares y lo siguen, incluso algunos se trepan en él.

-Freddy eres tan lindo.- una niña lo abraza.

-¡La colita de freddy es suave!.- un niño toquetea la colita del nombrado (oie khé? 7w7)

-Niños, tengan cuidado.- Luna se acerca cuidando que ningún niño se lastime o se caiga.

-Bien niños, vallamos todos a Kid's cove por que el show de Vixen está por comenzar.- todos los niños siguen a Frederick dejando a Luna sola o eso parecía, la conejita Toy entra rápidamente mientras que la oji verde agua cierra la puerta del lugar con su magia en lo que veía todos los dibujos que los niños hicieron de ella.

-Me gustan como te dibujan.- BonBon la mira y Luna se voltea viendo como su novia se acercaba.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Owww ¿te importa más saber cómo entre que primero saludarme?

-Oh, perdona.- le besa la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Entre mientras veías los dibujos.- se acerca a la piscina- valla sí que tienes muchas comodidades.- entra en ella y la peli nocturna se altera.

-¿BONBON QUE HACES?.- Corre para sacarla pero la oji esmeralda lo impide.

-Trabajamos con niños pequeños que pueden tirarnos sus bebidas encima así que estamos diseñados para que el agua no nos afecte

-Pero no estas diseñada para estar completamente mojada

-Oh bueno.- sale de ahí mientras que la mayor le lleva algo con que secarse.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- la mira curiosa.

-Sobre qué quieres preguntarme.- la princesa sigue secando a su amada.

-Sobre lo que paso anoche con los Olds...¿por qué dejaste a Bonnie de esa manera?.- la alicornio la mira con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda.

-¿Cómo lo deje?.- mira a la menor extrañada y esta se levanta y camina a la salida del area de su novia siendo seguida por esta, se asoman para ver si no hay ningún humano cerca y salen disparadas sin ser detectadas hasta Parts/Service, la oji verde abre la puerta despacio y ambas se asoman.

-Así fue como lo dejaste anoche después de que escapara y llegara hasta Show Stage.- La princesa abre los ojos como platos y mira entre sorprendida y asustada a Bonnie, estaba muy dañado, como rara la vez algunos empleados entran ahí no se habían percatado de eso.

-¿Y-Yo hice e-e-eso?.- señala al conejo y la celeste asiente.- Oh por Celestia dime que es broma.- se sienta en el suelo pensativa.- No pude hacer eso...yo...no lo recuerdo

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?.- cierra la puerta y ve a su novia asentir.-Pero si hasta nos hablaste muy normal y después le hiciste unas reparaciones para que dejara de chorrear aceite

-Pues...solo recuerdo que ellos escaparon y después me enfrente a él, al poco rato todo se volvió oscuro...recuerdo que después lo estaba limpiando pero no vi bien los daños que tenia

-Eso es raro...hablare con Miri para aclarar algunas cosas.- se escuchan pasos acercarse y ambas corren a sus respectivas áreas hasta que finalmente llega la hora de cerrar.

*Show stage*

-...entonces ¿no lo recuerda?.- Frederick mira a Toy Bonnie.

-Así es, no lo entiendo se supone que estaba consciente de lo que hacia

-Tal vez solo haya sido un problema en su sistema que hizo que no viera nada.-la oji celeste pone una pose pensativa.

-Amor eso es imposible.- llega Miri y la pollita Toy lo abraza.

-¿Estás seguro?.- Mangle llega tranquilamente.

-Sí, demasiado...ustedes saben que todos los días nos revisan así que no pudo ser una falla

-¿Y entonces?.- los cuatro lo miran.

-Se cómo se llama aquella cosa que hace que Luna se vuelva así

-Alto...¿No habías dicho que su propia alma era la que provocaba sus cambios?.- la celeste mira a el títere.

-Si pero descubrí que ella tiene dos "yo", una es ella y la otra se llama N-.-se calla al oír una pelea cerca de ahí.

-¡SUENA EN KIDS COVE!.-todos se dirigen ahí y al llegar se encuentran con Luna atacando a los Olds.

-¡LUNA DETENTE!.- Chicadele ve como la princesa le rompe más el pico a Chica, Foxy trata de ayudar a su compañera pero es pateado hasta donde estaban los Toys, quedando cerca de sus pies.

-NIGHRMARE DETENTE.- Los Toys miran al títere súper asustados por que hablo en un tono fuerte y autoritario, cosa que casi nunca lo hace, del hocico de Luna escurría aceite pero ese aceite le pertenecía a ella, al parecer algún Old logro darle un golpe fuerte en su hocico haciendo que derramara aceite.

-¿Por qué la llamaste así?.- Mangle lo mira.

-Es el nombre de la otra "yo" de Luna

-Con que sabes mi nombre.- La voz de la alicornio había cambiado bastante, sonaba como si la princesa fuera más adulta además de que los animatronics se percataron de que estaba aumentando de estatura y que estaba cambiando a un tono más oscuro de traje.

-Sí y quiero saber ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?.- todos la miran esperando respuesta.

-Simple...quiero obtener mi venganza por aquel día, aquel día en el que yo fui desterrada por mil años en mi propio astro.- cambia completamente de color y estatura, sus ojos toman una apariencia felina y en su boca brotan colmillos medianos, su crin y su cola cambian de apariencia pareciendo unas manchas azules hechas con el mismo cielo nocturno, también sus alas cambian de forma a unas medio redondeadas y su Cutie Mark cambia de color.- Y también quiero vengarme de quienes me hicieron esto.- Extiende sus alas y se levanta sobre sus patas traseras mientras que pataleaba con las delanteras (igual como si un jinete al parar a su caballo en media carrera mostrando una pose heroica).

-Pero Luna.- BonBon mira a la alicornio oscura y esta toca suelo con sus patas delanteras.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, querida?.- todos incluso Puppet se asustan al ver esa reacción agresiva por parte de la peli nocturna.

-L-Lu...na.- la menor se asusta al ver como la mayor se para frente a ella alertando a todos.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! YO SOY NIGHTMARE MOON,NO SOY LUNA.-Con su pata derecha le da un golpe en la mejilla(?) dejándola tirada, los demás se arman de valor y van a ayudarla pero Nightmare lo impide creando una onda de magia que los lanza lejos de ahí, después siente un dolor en su pecho, mira a la conejita celeste levantarse y luego sonríe.- Ahora comprendo.- se acerca a ella y la menor se asusta mas .- tu eres importante para Ella, si te pasara algo puede que yo deje de estar aquí.- toma del mentón a la oji verde y la mira.- y yo quiero seguir aquí hasta obtener mi venganza ¿sabes?, comienzo a ver por qué se fijó esa tontita en ti, y es algo que no diré.- inesperadamente y ante la atónita mirada de todos la alicornio oscura besa a BonBon de manera apasionada y algo brusca, la celeste al principio no correspondía pero después así lo hizo dejándose llevar por la mayor, al separarse un hilito de saliva(?) las unía, BonBon se veía cansada, abrazaba del cuello de Nightmare.

-¡BonBon!.- La marioneta se acerca rápidamente a ellas y la peli nocturna lo ataca, el responde y la oji felina(?) logra esquivar ese ataque, sube a la oji verde en su lomo y desaparece de ahí.

-¡BONBON! ¡NOO!.-Miri golpea la pared enfadado consigo mismo, Toy Freddy solo abraza a Mangle quien estaba asustada, mientras que Toy Chica se acerca al títere.

-Amor...tranquilo, sé que te sientes mal pero tenemos que ser fuertes, tratemos de llamar a su hermana, ella sabrá que hacer.- el asiente y la abraza poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su novia.

-Hay que levantar a los Olds, ya casi amanece

-¿Pero qué haremos sin Luna? Ella es la segunda atracción principal.- Mangle los mira.

-Tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa.- el oji azul le regresa la mirada, levantan a los Olds, les paran las hemorragias(?) y se van a sus lugares de siempre.

* * *

 **NO ME ODIEN POR HACERLO TAN CORTO…ME LLEGO UN BLOQUEO MENTAL D:**

 **La pichi inspiración se me fue y eso fue lo que salió TTuTT….prometo actualizar pronto y el capítulo que sigue será más largo…..puede que esta historia llegue a su fin, serán como dos o tres capítulos más y terminara…..a no ser 7u7r….**

 **Pónganme en los comentarios si les gustaría que acabara la historia o que ya acabe se una vez….**

 **También quiero saber ¿Qué pareja les gusta más de las que hay en el fic? También pueden ponerlo en sus comentarios por ejemplo:**

 **#Bluna (BonBon x Luna)**

 **#Miridele (Miri/Puppet x Toy chica/Chicadele)**

 **#Nightmare x BonBon**

 **# Mangle x Frederick (no recuerdo como se llama esa Shipp :v)**

 **Etc. Pueden incluso crear una Shipp de esta historia y tal vez la agregue nwn**

 **Reviews:**

 **Nuvil Angela: Soy bien mala MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA *se ahoga por pendeja* TTuTT….. Alguien dijo cerezas? :v…. me ha pasado XD…..Oie zhi el bañho ok no XD….con que lemmon eh? XD….hice dos dibujos de eso, uno Hard y uno suave….manda mensaje en mi página de face y te los mando (El hard no tiene censura XD) y oie khé? XD**

 **Chao nwn**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: VALENT KUN! :D….\VA A SHOVEEER nwn/….que rudo eres al no ver aun MLP pero aun asi leer mi fanfic 7u7… ESAS PREGUNTAS LAS RESPOPNDO EN LA SECCION DE PREGUNTAS QUE HICE….aun que tendrán que esperar porque por lo que yo sé tú ya preguntaste**

 **Y sobre el yuri hice un dibujo Hard….te lo mando por imbox si quieres XD…. YAY *recibo el premio y chocolates* Arigato Valent-Kun nwn de nada nwn**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **nwn/**


End file.
